A connector provided with an operation lever for reducing a force required for mating performed by an operator when connectors are caused to mate with each other is known. For example, in JP2014-99267A, a connector assembly composed of a connector provided with a slider and an operation lever for sliding the slider and a mating connector having a cam pin is disclosed.
There is a problem when a connector assembly is arranged at a location to which vibrations are transmitted, such as in the vicinity of an engine of an automobile. In such a case, when rattling occurs between housings, the contact portion of a contact is rubbed and shaved, which may result in contact failure. Therefore, a connector assembly arranged at the location to which vibrations are transmitted must have a structure for preventing rattling between the housings from occurring.
A connector assembly having a slider is positioned at the location to which vibrations are transmitted. There is play between the slider and the housing because the slider must be slid to the housing. Further, since the slider must move the cam pin of the mating connector within a cam groove, there is also play between the cam groove and the cam pin. Therefore, in the case of the connector assembly provided with the above-described cam member, rattling occurs between the housings and between each housing and the cam member.